


Ce nom

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, names have power
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les noms ont du pouvoir ? celui de 'Sanzo' en a peut-être un peu trop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce nom

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un nom  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Genjyō Sanzō, Kōmyō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "moine" + containte accessoire "prénom" pour 31_jours (18 avril ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Sanzō, ça n’est pas un prénom. Les noms ont du pouvoir, et un nom bouddhique c’est un titre ; l’individu s’efface sous sa charge. Le trente-et-unième Tōa Genjyō Sanzō porte le sien comme une punition, pour n’avoir pas su protéger la seule personne au monde qu’il en jugeait digne.

Ce nom, son maître le lui a donné, disait-il, parce qu’il était grand temps de remplacer le nom d’enfant qu’il portait alors, ce nom d’orphelin jugé trop dur à porter. Kōryū était pourtant habitué à ce prénom et ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’en changer, tant pis pour ce qu’en disaient les autres autour de lui. Et puis, n’était-ce pas Kōmyō Sanzō lui-même qui lui avait donné ce nom à l’origine, en le tirant de la rivière ? Devait-il en déduire qu’il considérait maintenant cette action comme une erreur ?  
Il ne pourra jamais le lui demander. Les raisons derrière les décisions de Kōmyō Sanzō ont disparu avec lui. S’il y tient tant, il faudra qu’il invente sa propre réponse à cette question, espérant un jour le comprendre. Ou finalement, avec le temps qui passe, qu’il décide que cela n’a plus d’importance et simplement l’oublier.

Son maître lui a laissé un nom à honorer et une ligne de conduite à suivre. S’il a compris, autant s’y tenir et ne plus poser de questions sur un passé désormais révolu.


End file.
